


What You Do For Family

by rcmsw



Series: Rebelcaptain Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: During an already problematic mission, Jyn finds the time to bring a lost member of the Rogue One family home.For Rebelcaptain Appreciation Week Day 1 - Family





	What You Do For Family

So things weren’t exactly going according to plan. 

Then again, that’s to be expected when former smuggler Han Solo and semi-reformed criminal Jyn Erso are sent on a mission together. 

It was supposed to be a covert operation, but well, Solo isn’t nearly as smooth as he thinks he is.  
“Absolutely no problems down here, none at all. No need to come check on us, we’re fine. Seriously please don’t check on us,” she heard him say over the comm from the other side of the ship, failing to talk his way out of suspicion. 

Jyn herself is perhaps a tad impulsive, so she might have switched into fight mode a bit earlier than absolutely necessary. 

Which is why she now finds herself sprinting down the hallway of an Imperial ship, switching between her blaster and baton to deal with approaching troopers on her way to rendezvous with Solo at the Falcon where Chewie was waiting, ready to take off. He knew them both well enough to prepare for this exact situation. 

In their defense, they did get the job done. Both her and Solo had collected their separate intel, and really a few extra stormtroopers down isn’t exactly a bad thing for the rebellion. She just had to make it back to the ship as quickly as possible so they could get the hell out of there. Quick and effective blaster shots were key, minimal baton use, no prolonged distractions. Stay focused and keep running. 

That is until she’s about to fire on an imperial droid and realizes what model it is. 

Hey, she has time. 

Taking it down isn’t exactly easy. She’d expected as much, especially since she's trying her best not to damage it. She takes a few hits to the face that are definitely going to bruise and one hit to the chest that might result in a broken rib or two. All in all, not too bad, she thinks. 

The real problem comes after she’s able to shut it down, and realizes she’s now left with seven feet of metal to somehow get back to the Falcon. So she may not have exactly thought this through. She thinks about abandoning this particular cause, but she’s gotten this far, and the face of a certain rebel captain might also spur her on. 

She calls on every annoying exchange she’s had with K-2SO, pulls the legs of the new droid over her shoulders and around her neck, and takes some pleasure in the way the head bumps along the metal floor as she drags it. It’s slow going, and she has to pause and set the lump of metal down periodically to fire on troopers. 

“Where the hell are you Erso,” Solo’s voice comes over the comm, an extra edge of annoyance working to conceal a slight note of concern. “You taking the scenic route?” 

“Just had something I had to,” she huffs. “Almost there.” 

“Well hurry up, I want to get out of here,” his voice crackles over the line. 

“Really, I thought it’d be nice to spend the whole day here, getting shot at.” 

“Watch the sass, kid. You do realize I’m your superior officer, right?”

“You do realize I don’t care, right?” 

She rounds the corner to the ship bay then, the Falcon now in sight. Solo’s standing on the ramp, and his face goes incredulous when he sees her. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.. What’re you doing?” he yells across the empty space between them. 

“You wanna have a chat about it or are you going to help me move the process along?” 

With Solo’s help, it’s far easier to move the towering droid across the last feet into the ship. They take off quickly, a few shots knicking the Falcon but with no serious damage. 

Luckily the ride is short, and Solo spends the whole time piloting. As much attitude as she gives him, he is her superior, one of the ones she has real respect for, and she knows he’d be more than justified in giving her a dressing down, or worse, for a move like this. It was reckless, but it only endangered herself. If something had happened to her, Solo could have gotten out of there just fine. He wouldn’t have liked it, but he could have done it. 

It's worth it, she knows, as she stares at the droid sprawled on the floor of the Falcon. Cassian’s missed the droid, she knows it. He’s never explicitly talked about the loss, but she can see the hole it’s left. He’s told her so many different stories about K, from the time he first found him through all the crazy, and terrifying, missions they survived together. Some are told with laughter over a meal in the mess hall. Others are whispered into her hair, lying in bed late at night, his arms around her, her hands rubbing his back as he talks about everything they went through together. He goes on too many missions alone now. K used to always be by his side. Now he will be again.  
And if she’s being perfectly honest with herself, her team isn’t quite complete without K on it. She’d found a spot for him, just like the others. 

When they land, Solo finally turns to her. He considers for a second, before apparently thinking better of it.  
“You know what sister, I’m not even going to ask,” he tells her.  
“That’s for the best,” she says, grateful to avoid both a lecture and a teasing. 

Jyn hopes she won’t have to wait to actually be able to share this with Cassian. His missions are usually covert and she’s never sure when he’ll be on base, unless he tells her himself. As she steps down the ramp, wondering who she can talk into lugging the droid off the ship, she sees him there waiting for her. 

He smiles at her, and she returns it. She’s still getting used to this level of happiness, where just seeing his face can make the world seem right again. She’s even happier than normal to see him, knowing she won’t have to wait to share her find with him. After a second of inspection, the corners of his mouth turn down and his brow knits together in concern, and she realizes a few days for her bruises to fade wouldn’t have been the worst thing. 

“What happened?” he asks, moving to her side in a few short strides. 

“I’m fine,” she says, as his hand brushing lightly along the bruise on her cheek. “You go into an imperial base, you’re bond to get a few bruises.” 

“And broken bones,” Han yells over his shoulder. 

The lines on Cassian’s face deepen as his eyes scan her body, looking for more injuries. 

“No one asked you, Solo,” Jyn shouts back. “I’m fine really,” she tells Cassian. 

He can’t stay concerned for long, as he sees the grin spreading across her face. She bounces on her toes slightly, almost bubbly. 

“I have something for you,” she says. 

She grabs his hand and leads him eagerly back into the Falcon, her hands flourishing over the droid. 

Cassian lets out a breath, eyes wide as he takes in the news. He lowers down to one knee, inspecting the droid. 

“You have his back up right?” Jyn said. “Since it’s the same model I figured it should be pretty easy to get him up and running again.” 

He look up at her in awe. 

“You did this for me?” he asks. 

Jyn hesitates, warring between showing too much affection for Cassian and any affection for K. She pushes both concerns aside, she’s slowly getting better at that. 

“For you,” she tells him, her eyes locked with his. “ And for him.”

A smile tugs at his lips, but he looks at her with doubt. 

“Hey, I’m not promising I won’t shoot him,” she says, and shrugs her shoulders. “But he’s family.” 

Cassian crosses over to her then, and kisses her light and soft on the lips.

“Thank you Jyn,” he tells her. 

“Alright then K,” he turns to the droid. “Let’s get you back.” 

She regrets it about fifty times in the next two days, and almost shots the thing once or twice, but she remembers Cassian’s face in the vault on Scarif, listening to K shut down, sees it contrasted with his look of content when the two head on a mission together once again, and she knows it’s worth it.


End file.
